Yandelenka
by Shironeko koi
Summary: Len se enamora pero ese amor lo lleva a hacer locuras, ¿es amor o una obsesion? basado en yandelenka, one-shot advertencia: gore


**Este es un one-shot vamos a ver si no me emociono y escribo de mas, esto está basado en Yandelenka, muajajajajaja, dejemos eso de lado**

**Parte yandere:*risitas* yo fui la culpable de eso y más les vale poner un review o si no le cortare los dedos a todos *sonríe***

**Parte inocente: Ignoren a yandere, ella no les hará nada yo me asegurare**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece**

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_**

El cielo ahora está muy gris, incluso parece reflejar mis emociones…

No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso me he vuelto loco?, esa sonrisa me hacia sonreír pero ahora… Le tengo un desprecio infinito, no aguanto esa voz y ese rostro… Debería regresar a casa.

Me acosté en mi cama aunque realmente no tenia sueño, solo quiero sacar estos pensamientos, ¿Por qué no me molesta el color de la sangre y los gritos? Incluso yo no lo entiendo.

- Len, ¿dormiste bien esta noche? – me pregunto mi maestro

- Supongo que no, lo siento, tratare de dormir bien – solté una sonrisa, aun que es falsa

La persona que más quiero solo me hace sonreír y yo la hacia sonreír pero ya no es la misma sonrisa de antes, yo quiero que esa persona sea solo mía y me de esa sonrisa solo a mí, a nadie más.

- ¡Buenos días Len! – me dijo esa persona

- Buenos días, Rin… - le dije, de pronto la vi con ese tipo, Utatane Piko, la oí diciéndole buenos días.

¡No es lo mismo!, ¡¿por qué ella le da tanta amabilidad? Es un pensamiento egoísta pero la quiero solo para mí y para nadie más.

Salí del estudio para ir a comer algo pero me encontré con ella tomándole la mano a Piko, decir que quiero matarlo es poco comparado a lo que realmente le quiero hacer, vi una barra de metal, si… es mejor que él no se le acerque a Rin, tome la barra y cuando iba a golpear a Piko, ellos voltearon.

- ¿Len, que haces con una barra de metal? – pregunto Rin

- ¿yo? – dije – la iba a dejar por alguien se puede caer, ¿no? – mentí – oye Piko no sabía que salías con Rin

- ¿Eh? Oh, si salgo con ella, ¿Tienes un problema con ello? – dijo Piko, ese bastardo, sé que me lo está restregando en la cara

- Tampoco sabía que querías una muerte dolorosa – dije, Piko me miro con terror – Es una broma Piko no te va a pasar nada – volví a mentir mientras me iba, claro no le va a pasar nada bueno.

No sé lo que me pasa, ¿Acaso me estoy corrompiendo la mente y el alma? Me tengo miedo a mí mismo, necesito que alguien me salve, no quiero estar solo pero ¿acaso ya estoy solo?, que alguien me detenga en este momento antes de que haga una locura.

No resistí… ahora me estoy dirigiendo al cuarto de Piko, no sin antes haberle pedido un préstamo a mi amigo Taito Shion.

Cuando entre al cuarto, lo primero que hice fue golpear a Piko como si fuera el fin del mundo, por supuesto tenia guantes y no había nadie en casa, esto iba a ser divertido…

- ¡LEN, PARA ESTA LOCURA!, ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME POR FAVOR! – Piko gritaba.

Lo empecé a apuñalar con el cuchillo que tenia, de alguna manera la sangre que se derramaba solo me emocionaba mas y mas, hasta que mi juguetito se desgasto, que lastima yo quería mas diversión… fui a limpiar toda evidencia, no sin antes decirle al antes vivo Piko

- Eso pasa cuando te acercas a Rin…

La mañana siguiente, vi a Rin llorar, se veía tan deprimida y yo la abrase, ella solo me correspondió el abrazo pero paso el día sin soltar una simple sonrisa y hablando solo sobre Piko y lo que ellos juntos habían hecho, ¡¿Por qué no me sonríe como lo hacía antes? Lo aborrezco todo aquel que la hace sonreír, ella es solo mía, lo deberían entender pero esa voz… también la aborrezco ¿Por qué? yo antes amaba la voz de Rin pero ahora es diferente…

- ¿Por qué no terminas todo de una vez? – dijo una voz que venía dentro de mi

Si… sin Rin ya no sufro, ella tiene que desaparecer, yo la vigilaba día y noche y cuidaba de ella pero ella me pago yéndose con Piko, yo no quiero sufrir, ya estoy al borde de la locura… no resisto…

Tome el mismo cuchillo y lleve a Rin a lo profundo del bosque diciéndole que tenía una sorpresa para ella y vaya sorpresa que le daré… La empuje y ella cayo, yo me puse encima de ella y tome sus muñecas para que ella no escapara

- ¡LEN!, ¡¿QUE HACES? Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño – me dijo Rin

- No te preocupes Rin, no te hare más daño del que tú me has hecho – le conteste – dime… ¿Qué tenía Piko que yo no tengo…- le dije en un susurro

- ¡¿A QUE TE REFIERES? – me grito

- ¡TU ME DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS Y SABES YO TE AMO PERO TU NO ME AMAS DIME!, ¡¿CUMPLISTE TU PROMESA?, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – empecé a gritar, mientras ahorcaba a Rin con mis manos – ¡¿SABES CUANTO DUELE? ¡AHORA POR TI YO ESTOY AL BORDE DE LA LOCURA!

Tome el cuchillo y la apuñale pero con menos fuerza.

- ¡NOOOO!, ¡LEN POR FAVOR, PARA!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO!, ¡NO ¡PARA DE UNA VEZ! – Rin gritaba

Me dirigí a sus labios y la bese con fiereza sin importarme que yo me manchara de sangre, me dirigí a su oído y le susurre "te amo pero ya no quiero sufrir".

- ¡LEN PARA POR FAVOR PARA…! – decía Rin entre sollozos

- Hehehehe… - me empecé a reír como un verdadero psicópata

- Sabes Len… yo también te amo, Salí con Piko para sacarte celos pero creo que se me salió de control… - ella soltó una pequeña risa – adiós Len… - me dijo y dejo de respirar

Eh… ella me amaba… y yo la he matado, esto debe ser una mentira… Soy un estúpido psicópata…

Siempre estaremos juntos… para siempre juntos… - dije para luego reírme con locura y empezar a sollozar.

El cielo sollozo conmigo, empezó a llover y yo estoy a punto de acabar conmigo, dirigí el cuchillo a mi cuello y corte mi cuello, para caer sobre Rin y cumplir lo que prometí.

_Te amo…_

_Y siempre estaré junto a ti…_

_Eso dije una vez, hasta que la locura me invadió._

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:__

**Y ESO ES TODO! Este es mi primer one-shot dejen sus reviews! Y pobre Piko! Parte yandere por que has sido tan cruel!  
Parte yandere: porque Len es un psicópata**

**Len: déjenme de echar la culpa!**

**Nos leemos!**


End file.
